Se acabó
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Se acabó el camino y ellos dos se encontraron en los últimos minutos. "—Que estés por morir no quiere decir que tengas que arrepentirte por ser un idiota. —Me da igual… Lo siento, de verdad." ONE-SHOT


**N/A: Esta historia se da antes de X-men: días del futuro pasado. Sería algo así, como un universo alterno, porque aún los Centinelas no han destruido todo, pero ya están en acción, encierran a mutantes para estudiarlos. Además de que los mutantes saben que necesitan proteger a algunos de los suyos para que no sean de ayuda para las investigaciones. Ahora sí, a leer. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Una decena de cubículos con paredes de cristal se extendían ante sus ojos. El suelo y sus ropas eran blancos. La total obscuridad los rodeaba; solo los cubículos recibían iluminación.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero ya no importaba, porque cada cubículo a su alrededor; que hasta no hace mucho contenía a otro mutante; ahora yacía vacío.

John se dejó caer en un rincón de su cubículo luego de aceptar, internamente, que se estaba acabando. Sus manos habían dejado manchas carmesí en el cristal, luego de horas de golpearlo.

Bobby imitó su movimiento, a la izquierda del castaño. La pared de cristal los separaba. John bufó cuando el rubio tomó su lugar.

—Se acabó ¿verdad? —preguntó como si no conociera la respuesta.

—¿Tienes miedo, "Balde de hielo"? —se burló arrogante. Ninguno cruzaba miradas. Era la primera vez que hablaban de verdad desde que estaban atrapados, los años de batallas se habían terminado cuando despertaron ahí.

—Solo confirmo lo que ya sé —replicó—. Buscan a mutantes como Mystique o Rogue, los demás somos historia.

—Bienvenido a tus últimos minutos. Espero hayas disfrutado cubriéndole el trasero a tu Dama sureña —soltó con desprecio. Los X-men estaban custodiando a los mutantes como Rogue, mientras la Hermandad los asesinaba para evitar el desastre que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Gracias a ella estamos aquí, idiota.

—Estás aquí por seguir a Magneto.

—¿Y por qué lo seguí en primer lugar, genio? —le recordó sarcástico.

Bobby guardó silencio unos segundos, atizando el golpe. Luego giró para ver a John, su mirada seguí al frente.

—Lo siento —masculló arrepentido.

—Que estés por morir no quiere decir que tengas que arrepentirte por ser un idiota.

—Me da igual… Lo siento, de verdad.

—Ya es tarde.

—De cualquier forma —insistió—, quiero que lo sepas: lo siento. Elegí a Rogue y no era a ella a quien amaba.

John giró a mirarlo también. Su expresión era triste y abatida.

—No te creas tan importante —le pidió con una sonrisa arrogante que trataba de hacer enojar al rubio—. Me fui con Magneto porque creí en su causa. El hecho de que tú hayas elegido a Rogue solo me dio ánimos para largarme.

Bobby posó su frente en el cristal, sin retirar sus ojos azules de los de John.

—Te amo, John. —Su expresión era melancólica.

—Pyro —lo corrigió.

—Yo amo a John, lo siento —le explicó—. Pyro es el enemigo de Iceman y yo soy solo Bobby, ahora. —Levantó el brazo con la pulsera que inhibía sus poderes, para enseñársela a modo de recordatorio.

—Creo que John murió congelado cuando bajó del Ave negra, en el Lago Alkali —replicó seco—. No lo buscaste, es una lástima, pero es tarde.

—Fui un idiota.

—Sí, lo fuiste —aceptó—. Ahora es tarde, así que cállate y disfruta respirar hasta que te llegue el turno.

—Te amo, John.

—Te oí la primera vez, deja de repetirlo.

—Lo sé, pero no respondiste. Lo usual es que esas palabras reciban respuestas, así que pretendo seguir diciéndotelo hasta que decidas dejar de hacer bromas y responderme.

—No hago bromas, son comentarios sarcásticos.

—Te amo, John —continuó, cumpliendo su palabra.

El castaño bufó, haciendo sonreír al otro ¿Qué más daba ya?

—Yo también te amo, Bobby.

—Me gustaría salir de aquí… —comenzó a narrar, luego de un corto silencio.

—No saldrás de aquí —le recordó con amargura—. No entiendo para qué fantaseas.

—Vamos a morir, John —dijo para hacerle comprender al otro que era consciente de su realidad—. Déjame soñar en mis últimos minutos.

—Como quieras. —Dejó caer su frente sobre la de Bobby, el cristal impidiendo que se tocaran.

—Me gustaría salir de aquí y dejar a los X-men, para hacer lo necesario para estar contigo —retomó su ensoñación—. Obligarte a dejar la Hermandad, si es necesario, y ser solos tu y yo. —Hizo una pausa para tragar el nudo en su garganta—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer si salieras de aquí?

El pirómano dudó varios segundos, haciendo creer al rubio que no respondería.

—Me gustaría que tu fantasía se hiciera realidad —farfulló luego.

—Sé que no crees en la otra vida… —comenzó, luego de otro silencio prolongado.

—Aún no lo hago.

—¿Y crees en la reencarnación?

—Quizás.

—Te prometo que en la próxima vida haré mejor las cosas. —Levantó su mano para posarla en el cristal—. Buscaré esos ojos grises.

John posó su mano sobre la de Bobby.

—Esperaré esos ojos azules.

La sirena comenzó a sonar. No entendían para qué servía y nunca lo entenderían, pero lo que habían comprendido, gracias a la experiencia, era que había llegado el turno del siguiente.

La puerta de Bobby fue la que se abrió ahora. Ninguno de los dos se movió, después de todo ese tiempo, habían aprendido que como humanos no tenían posibilidad contra las armas de sus ejecutores.

—Adiós —se despidió, cerrando los ojos para esperar.

—Adiós… —la voz de John tembló, dejando escapar un sollozo—. Te amo, Bobby.

El rubio sonrió con los ojos cerrados, antes de recibir el impacto.

John cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, dejando caer la mano que antes intentaba tomar la del criogénico.

Bobby murió, mientras John esperaba su turno.

* * *

 **N/A: Adoro el drama, y me emocioné escribiendo esto. Los reviews son agradecidos infinitamente y son combustible para que los escritores novatos continuemos.**

 **Por cierto, Bobby se declaró homosexual en los comics ¡¿En dónde está la avalancha de fanfics que espero?! Vamos, gente. Las historias de JohnXBobby son geniales y no hay casi nada en español, ojalá se animen más.**

 **Y por cierto, acabo de editar esta historia, básicamente porqué descubrí cómo usar el guión de dialogo :3**

 **Saludos, que el universo conspire a su favor.**


End file.
